doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
José Luis Orozco
) |familiares = Alejandro Orozco (hijo) Luis Fernando Orozco (hijo) Andrea Orozco (hija) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} José Luis Orozco es un actor mexicano de teatro,televisión y de doblaje, padre de los actores de doblaje Luis Fernando Orozco, Alejandro Orozco y Andrea Orozco. Es bien conocido por doblar al famoso actor y comediante Tim Allen, ser la voz que normalmente lo dobla en muchas de sus películas. Tambien es conocido por hacer a Lord Voldemort en las peliculas de Harry Potter y a Bills en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. thumb|230px|right|José Luis Orozco mandando saludos, con la voz de Buzz Lightyear. thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right thumb|right|229 px|Concomics Morelia Filmografía Películas Ralph Fiennes: * Furia de titanes 2 - Hades (2012) (trailer) * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 - Lord Voldemort (2011) * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 - Lord Voldemort (2010) * La Duquesa - William Cavendish / Duque de Devonshire (2008) * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix - Lord Voldemort (2007) * Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego - Lord Voldemort (2005) * Spider - Spider (2002) Tim Allen: * Rebeldes con causa - Doug Madsen (2007) * Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte - Santa Claus/Scott Calvin(2007) * Zoom y los superhéroes - Jack Shepard / Capitán Zoom (2006) * Un papá con pocas pulgas - Dave Douglas (2006) * Santa Cláusula 2 - Santa Claus/Scott Calvin (2002) * Hasta el cuello - Elliot Arnold (2002) * Santa Cláusula - Santa Claus/Scott Calvin (1994) Dolph Lundgren *El paquete - El Alemán (2013) *Balas cruzadas - Aleksey Andreev (2012) *Los indestructibles 2 - Gunner Jensen (2012) (Versión Lionsgate) *Unidad de Acción directa - Sargento Frank Gannon (2004) Brendan Gleeson *Los Pitufos 2 - Victor Doyle (2013) *Protegiendo al enemigo - David Barlow (2012) *Beowulf - Wiglaf (2007) *La aldea - August Nicholson (2004) Paul Giamatti *La era del rock - Paul Gill (2012) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II - Kingsley (2011) *El hermano de Santa - Santa Claus (2007) *El ilusionista - Inspector Uhl (2006) Stephen Rea: * Inframundo: El despertar - Jacob Lance (2012) * Prueba de fe - Padre Costigan (2007) * V de venganza - Inspector Finch (2005) * El mosquetero (Redoblaje) - Cardenal Richelieu (2001) Jeff Bridges: * Un año de perro - Jon Katz (2009) * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro - Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger (2008) * Como perder a tus amigos - Clayton Harding (2008) * Muerte interior - Tom Friend (2003) Neal McDonough: *Street Fighter: La Leyenda - M. Bison (2009) *Asesino de la carretera - Teniente Esteridge (2007) *Se quien me mató - Daniel Fleming (2007) *La conquista del honor - Capitan Dave Severance (2006) Jared Harris * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Hodge Starkweather (2013) * Lincoln - Ulysses S. Grant (2012) * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras - Profesor James Moriarty (2011) (trailer) Luis Guzmán *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? - Policía Mexicano (2013) *Peleador callejero - Martínez (2009) *Escuela para idiotas - Moorehead (2006) Alan Alda *Locura en el paraíso - Carvin (2012) *Robo en las alturas - Arthur Shaw (2011) *Una idea brillante - Gregory Lawson (2008) Oliver Platt *X-Men: Primera generación - Hombre de negro (2011) *Frost / Nixon - Bob Zelnick (2008) *ZigZag - Mr. Walters / The Toad (2002) Michael Nyqvist * La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire (2009) - Mikael Blomkvist * La chica que soñaba con un cerillo y un galón de gasolina (2009) - Mikael Blomkvist * Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres (2009) - Mikael Blomkvist Tony Shalhoub * Sangre, sudor y gloria - Victor Kershaw (2013) * Hemingway & Gellhorn - Mikhail Koltsov (2012) Garrett M. Brown * Kick-Ass 2 - Sr. Lizewski (2013) * Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes - Sr. Lizewski (2010) Michael Douglas * Behind the Candelabra - Walter Liberace (2013) * Los fantasmas de mis ex - Tío Wayne (2009) Don Johnson *Django sin cadenas - Big Daddy (2012) *La fuente del amor - Jack (2010) Bill Murray *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil - Walt Bishop (2012) *Ember: La ciudad perdida - Alcalde Cole (2008) Chris Cooper *Los Muppets - Tex Richman (2011) *La tempestad - Antonio (2010) Toby Jones *Mi semana con Marilyn - Arthur Jacobs (2011) (Versión Videomax) *El rito - Padre Xavier (2010) Geoffrey Rush *Linterna Verde - Tomar-Re (2011) *El discurso del rey - Lionel Logue (2010) Greg Germann *Ninguna respuesta - Sr. Beckworth (2011) *Spectacular! - Sr. Romono / Joey Rome (2009) Keith Richards * Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Capitán Teague (2011) * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo - Capitán Teague (2007) James Remar * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna - Sideswipe (2011) * Blade Trinity - Ray Cumberland (2004) Philip Seymour Hoffman *Los piratas del rock - El conde (2009) *Juego de poder- Gust Avrakotos (2007) Robin Williams: *Una noche en el museo 2 - Roosevelt (2009) *Una noche en el museo - Roosevelt (2006) Samuel L. Jackson *Bastardos sin gloria - Narrador (2009) *Detective por error - Derrick Vann (2005) Bernie Mac *Old Dogs - Jimmy Lunchbox (2009) *Mr. 3000, a tres golpes de la fama - Stan Ross (2004) Val Kilmer * Felon - John Smith (2008) * Conspiracy - MacPherson (2008) Ben Cross: * Mi héroe - Cosmo Jackson (2008) * Especies: El despertar - Tom Hollander (2007) Brian Howe *Gran Torino - Steve Kowalski (2008) *En busca de la felicidad - Jay Twistle (2006) John Hurt: * Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calabera de Cristal - Professor Harold 'Ox' Oxley (2008) * Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal - Sr. Ollivander (2001) Treat Williams *Locura de amor en Las Vegas - Jack Fuller Sr. (2008) *Asuntos pendientes antes de morir - Bill el Crítico (1995) Xander Berkeley *Búsqueda implacable - Stuart (2008) *Soldado universal 2 - Dr. Dylan Cotner (1999) Jamie Foxx: * El Reino - Ronald Fleury (2007) * Soldado anónimo - Sgto. Sykes (2005) Eddie Izzard *Ahora son 13 - Roman Nagel (2007) *La nueva gran estafa - Roman Nagel (2004) Alfred Molina *Lutero - John Tetzel (2003) *Identidad - Dr. Malick (2003) Peter Mullan *La culpa - Les Gault (2003) *Riqueza perdida - Daniel Dillon (2000) Otros: *El corazón de la nación - Voces adicionales (2013) *Hermanos en armas - Papi Greco (Edward James Olmos) (2013) *La noche de la expiación - Sr. Halverson (Chris Mulkey) (2013) *Carrie - Sr. Hargensen (2013) *Guerra Mundial Z - Jurgen Warmbrunn (Ludi Boeken) (2013) *Muerte en Tombstone - Padre Paul (James Carroll Jodan) (2013) *Son como niños 2 - Tommy Cavanaugh (Steve Austin) (2013) *El gran Gatsby - George Wilson (Jason Clarke) (2013) *Rápidos y furiosos 6 - Oakes (Matthew Stirling) (2013) *El llanero solitario - Collins (Leon Rippy) (2013) *Admisiones - Vladimir Polokov (Olek Krupa) (2013) *Mamá - Dr. Gerard Dreyfuss (Daniel Kash) (2013) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir - Yuri Komarov (Sebastian Koch) (2013) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque - Firefly (Ray Stevenson) (2013) *Cloud Atlas - Kupaka, Joe Napier, An-kor Apis, Prescinto (Keith David) (2012) (Versión Videomax) *Mentiras mortales - Syd Felder (Stuart Margolin) (2012) (Versión Videomax) *El hombre de los puños de hierro - Monje (Andrew Ng) (2012) *Bienvenido a los 40 - Larry (Albert Brooks) (2012) *Ted - Frank (Bill Smitrovich) y Tom Skerritt (Él mismo) (2012) *El vengador del futuro - Jefe de la fábrica (Andrew Moodie) (2012) *Hombres de negro III - Boris (Jemaine Clement) (2012) *Battleship: Batalla naval - Capitán Browley (Rico McClinton) (2012) *Máxima seguridad - Warden Samuels (Ian Robison) (2012) *Año nuevo - Pastor Edwin (Sean O'Bryan) (2011) *Contagio - Damian Leopold (Armin Rohde) (2011) *Súper 8 - Deputy Rosko (Michael Hitchcock) (2011) *Sanctum - Frank (Richard Roxburgh) (2011) *Sin límites - Morris Brandt (Ned Eisenberg) (2011) *Linterna Verde - Siniestro (Mark Strong) (Trailer) (2011) *Encerrados (2010) - Irving (Danny Fennoy) (segunda versión) *¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago - Thornton "Thorny" Blake V (Ted McGinley) (2010) *El origen - Peter Browning (Tom Berenger) (2010) *Bajo el mismo techo - Chef Phillipe (Markus Flanagan) (2010) *Comer, rezar, amar - Luca Spaghetti (Giuseppe Gandini) (2010) *El último viaje de Chance - Gary Hargrove (Guy Boyd) (2009) *Buscando a Jackie Chan - Maestro de escuela (Lam Wai) (2009) *Persecución inminente - Max Brogan (Harrison Ford) (2009) *Ben 10: invasión alienígena - Max Tennyson (Barry Corbin) (2009) *Un hombre serio - Rabino Nachtner (George Wyner) (2009) *Bakhita - Padre Antonio (2009) *Destino Final 4 - Carter Daniels (2009) *Miss Marzo - Insertos (2009) *El hombre Rico y Lázaro - Lázaro (2009) *Se busca - Pekwarsky (Terence Stamp) (2008) *Los destinos cruzados - Sr. Grand (Raymond J. Barry) (2008) *CJ7 - Ti (Stephen Chow) *Batman El Caballero de la Noche - Detective Gerard Stephens (Keith Szarabajka) (2008) *Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) (2007) - Arthur Nelson (Robert Pine) *Ben 10: carrera contra el tiempo - Max Tennyson (Lee Majors) (2007) *Gángster americano - Alfonso Abruzzo (Yul Vazquez) (2007) *Tirador - Voces adicionales (2007) *El gran Houdini - Sr. Sugarman (Timothy Spall) (2007) *Serpientes a bordo - Dr. Steven Price (Todd Louiso) (2006) *Eragon - Sloan (Steve Speirs) (2006) *Re-Animado - Milt Apleday (Fred Willard) (2006) *Desafiando a los Gigantes - Jonathan Weston (2006) *Piratas del Caribe 2: El Cofre de la Muerte - Jimmy Legs (Christopher Adamson) (2006) *Garfield 2 - Dargis (Billy Connolly) (2006) *El peor de los miedos - Voces adicionales (2006) *Chiquito pero peligroso- Sr. Walken (Chazz Palminteri) (2006) *Entre golpes y patadas - Fred Simmons (Danny McBride) (2006) *Todos los hombres del rey - Willie Stark (Sean Penn) (2006) *Tsunami: El día después - Ian Carter (Chiwetel Ejiofor) (2006) *Sombras en el bosque - Walter (Michael McCoy) (2006) *Venganza en el Sol Naciente - Inspector Maeda (Sokyu Fujita) (2005) *El imperio de los lobos - Charlier (Patrick Floersheim) (2005) *King Kong - Ejecutivo 1 (2005) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias - Comentarista en TV (2005) *El exorcismo de Emily Rose - Padre Moore (Tom Wilkinson) (2005) *Cinderella Man DVD - Jim J. Braddock (Russell Crowe) (2005) *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith - Eeth Koth (2005) *Terror en Amityville - Jefe de policía (2005) *Nacho Libre - Repartidor de Dinero (Aparición después de la Primera Pelea) (2005) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días - Sr. Sutton (Adam Godley) (2004) *De-Lovely - Gabe (Jonathan Pryce) (2004) *Diario de una pasión (1era versión) - Frank Calhoun (Sam Shepard) (2004) *Celular (2da. versión) - Sgt. Bob Mooney (William H. Macy) (2004) *Érase una vez en México - Taxista (2003) *Defendiendo a los niños - Jerry Posey (Carl Marotte) (2003) *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones - Cliegg Lars (Jack Thompson) (2002) *En lo profundo del Lago Ness - Blay (Patrick Bergin) (2002) *Y ahora...Damas y Caballeros - Inspector de Policía (2002) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple - Darryl Zanuk (2001) *15 Minutos - Robert Hawkins (Kelsey Grammer) (2001) *El esposo de otra mujer - Voces adicionales (2000) *El pequeño unicornio - Dueño del circo (1998) *Hostage - Walter Smith (Kevin Pollak) (1998) *Mecanismo de lo insólito - Iggy (Scott Glenn) (1997) *La niñera inocente - Frank O'Keefe (Tobin Bell) (1996) *Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) (1995) *Batman eternamente - Harvey Dent/Dos Caras (Tommy Lee Jones) (1995) *La Máscara - Tnte. Kellaway (Peter Riegert) (1994) *El escudo de cristal - Ira Kern (Erich Anderson) (1994) *Money for Nothing - Señor Kozlowski (Bernard Canepari) (1993) *Zona de Impacto - Jimmy Detillo (1993) *Matineé de terror - Lawrence Woolsey (John Goodman) (1993) *Extorsión sin límites - Murdoch (Donald Sutherland) (1992) *Héroe accidental - Wallace (Stephen Tobolowsky) (1992) *Arma mortal 3 - Tyron (Mecánico policiaco corrupto) (1992) *Fiebre de jungla - Flipper Purify (Wesley Snipes) (1991) *Goodfellas (BD) - Frankie Carbone (Frank Sivero) (1990) *Rocky V - Tony Duke (Tony Burton) (1990) *Fletch vive - Jimmy Lee Farnsworth (R. Lee Ermey) (1989) *Tequila Sunrise - Ag. Hal Maguire (J.T. Walsh) (1988) *Cuenta conmigo - Eyeball Chambers (Bradley Gregg) (1986) *Invasión a los Estados Unidos - Cassidy (Eddie Jones) (1985) *Los lentes mágicos de Moe - Maestro *La montaña embrujada - Edward Bult (Robert Vaughn) *Criaturas feroces - Rollo Lee (John Cleese) Series de TV * Invasión extraterrestre - Marcus (Christopher Shyer) * Chica indiscreta - Vendedor (Mark H. Dold), Policía (John Roney), Ed Conwell (Scott Bryce), Borracho #1 (Jakob Hawkins), Alphonse (Arno Chevrier), Tim Gunn, Voces adicionales * Diarios de vampiros - Giuseppe Salvatore (James Remar), Pastor Young (Michael Reilly Burke), Cantinero (John Michael Weatherly), Voces adicionales * La bestia - Charles Barker (Patrick Swayze) * Bored to Death - George (Ted Danson ) (segunda temporada) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Detective Jim Brass * Sexo en la Ciudad - Stanford Blatch (Temp. 4) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Dr. Neil Roberts, Sr. Herbert, Ross, Anunciador en baile * Alias - Ag. Fisher * Las Vegas - Kenny * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Ninjor * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * Los 4400 - Jefe de la Policia * Castle- Voces adicionales * Victorious - Voces adicionales * Academia de modelos - Marco (Pascal Liger) * Doctor doctor - Richard Stratford (Tony Carreiro) * La niñera - Jeffrey Needleman * Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales * El mentalista - Sam Bosco (Terry Kinney) (Temp. 2) * Infieles - Narrador (doblaje mexicano) * Del montón - Jim Remis (David Koechner) * Power Rangers: Megaforce - Roba Sueños (Joseph Rye) Series Animadas Paul Eiding * Ben 10 - Max Tennyson * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Max Tennyson * Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Max Tennyson * Ben 10: Omniverse - Max Tennyson John DiMaggio *Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Fung *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Rico *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Sr. Vickle Patrick Warburton * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Sheriff Stone * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Buzz Lightyear Corey Burton * Los Sábados Secretos - V.V. Argost * Ben 10: Omniverse - V.V. Argost Otros: * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Race Bannon * Ren y Stimpy - Stimpy * La Máscara - Tnte. Kellaway (primeros episodios) * Gadget y los Gadgtinis - Reno * La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente - Príncipe Valiente * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Barba Pegajosa (4ª voz) * El Campamento de Lazlo - General Hoo Ha * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * Daria - Padre de Kevin, Andrew Landon y voces adicionales * Fuerza G - Joe el Condor/Dirk Audaz * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Juanito Salsa (un cap.) * Escuela Wayside - Director Kidswatter * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Kaz * Bananas en Pijama - Rata (desde capítulo 23) * Rugrats: Aventuras en pañales - Hugo Pickles (1ra voz)(Temp. 1-3) * Rugrats crecidos - Hugo Pickles (un capítulo) * El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera - Granpapi Rivera/Puma Loco (un capítulo) * Los Simpson - Bob Patiño (1 capítulo) * Chico y Guapo (serie de MTV) - Señor Angelo * Isla de Mutantes - Joe dos patas * La casa de los dibujos - Genio, George Georgiopolis, Juez, Rey de la India, La Muerte, Monel de Dolores crecientes, Hulk, Reverendo * Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Orco (primera aparición), Lionel Van Helsing, Voces adicionales * ¿Dónde está Wally? - Odlaw * Los patos astutos - Aldo * Invasor Zim - Voces adicionales * Titán sim-biónico - Voces adicionales * Locos Dieciséis - Entrenador (4ª temporada/doblaje mexicano) * Loonatics - Inmenso (Michael Clarke Duncan) * Hora de Aventura - Hunson Abadeer (Padre de Marceline), Líder de Ciudad Fenómeno, Hombre de Negocio * Phineas y Ferb - Roger Doofensmirtz, Astronauta * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Soldados Clones (2ª voz), Eeth Koth * Los Vengadores: los heroes mas poderosos del planeta - T'Chaka/Pantera Negra Original * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Zemerik * Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Tomar-Re * Dragones de Berk - Alvin, el Traidor y Mulch * Lego: Legends of Chima - Crominus * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Cerebro de Pajaro (2ª voz) * Max Steel (2013)- Voces adicionales * Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Cabeza de Piel (Leatherhead) * Monstruos vs. Aliens (serie de TV) - General Warren Monger Anime * Voltron, Defensor del Universo (Leones) - Sven (Michael Bell) (DEBUT) * Bleach - Baigon & Jirobo Ikkansaka * Inuyasha - Suikotsu * Doraemon: El Gato Cosmico - Anciano desconocido (En el capítulo Princesa Luna) * Blue Seed - Primer Ministro de Japón * Koni Chan - Mero Mero * Mirmo Zibang! - Dr. Hakase * Naruto - Hiashi Hyūga, Hizashi Hyūga, Hakaku, Consejero, Höki * Dragon Ball - Bora (primera voz), Kenta Karaaku/El Hombre más Poderoso * Kenichi - Mototsugu Shirahama * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión de TV) - Pharao de Esfinge y Espectros de la 1ra Prisión * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Leichter * El Jinete Sable y los comisarios estrella - Bolido * Frontera sin ley - Heidelnoir * Zatch Bell - Prof. Hakase * Pokémon - Narrador de batallas de la liga Johto, Victor Winstrate, Mayordomo de Salvia, Drayden, Voz en Central de Metro y Sr. Gold * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Hokuto * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Hokuto * Bakugan - Taylean Ventus * Soul Hunter - Chin To, Fei Ling * Dragon Quest: Las aventuras de Fly - Killvurn * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Peludito * Hajime no Ippo - Jason Ozuma * Eyeshield 21 - Jimmy Simard (mariscal de campo en pruebas) y Hermano de Jim * La novicia rebelde - Canciller Kurt Von Schuschnigg (dos caps., uno en persona y otro en el radio) * Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm (anime) - Comprador en el Mercado, El Amo de la Casa, Hermano de Josephine y El príncipe Películas Animadas Tim Allen: *Toy Story 3 - Buzz Lightyear (2010) *Cars - Auto Buzz Lightyear (2006) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Buzz Lightyear (2000) *Toy Story 2 - Buzz Lightyear (1999) *Toy Story - Buzz Lightyear (1995) [[John DiMaggio|'John DiMaggio']] *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Rico (2012) *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Ministro de Otoño (2009) *Madagascar - Rico (2005) Hugo Weaving *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino - Noah *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Noctus *Happy Feet: El Pinguino - Noah Paul Eiding *Ben 10: El secreto del Omnitrix - Max Tennyson *Ben 10: Destrucción Alienígena - Max Tennyson Bart Fasbender *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Andrew Landon *Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Andrew Landon Otros: *Pocahontas (1995) - Ben *Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos - Alfred *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Primer Ministro Suertudo *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Reinan - Peludito *La piedra y el pingüino (1995) - Rocko (James Belushi) *Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros - Capitán Gray Edwards *El cadáver de la novia - Lord Barkis *Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables - Chanticleer (1er doblaje) *Shrek Tercero - Guardia 1 *Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas - Voces adicionales *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. - Barba Pegajosa *Enredados - Voces adicionales Películas de Anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Odiseo *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Bills Documentales *Gracias Señor Presidente - Jon Stewart *Luz blanca, lluvia negra - Editor de comic Cortos animados Tim Allen: *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry - Buzz Lightyear (2011) *Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii - Buzz Lightyear (2011) Otros: *Lego Star Wars: El Gran Mercenario - Boba Fett Videojuegos *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Buzz Lightyear *Fable II - Aldeanos, Tenderos, Voces adicionales *Fable III - Aldeanos, Tenderos, Voces adicionales *Halo 3 - Sargento Pet Stacker, Voces adicionales *Halo 3: ODST - Voces adicionales *Monopoly - Mr. Monopoly *Alan Wake - Dr. Hartman *Darksiders - Ángeles y Arcángeles *Lego Island - Informativo *Batman: Arkham City - El Guasón *Halo 4 - El Didacta *League of Legends - Vladimir, Maestro Yi, Heimerdinger, Swain Telenovelas brasileñas Marcos Caruso *Mujeres apasionadas - Carlos * Páginas de la vida - Alex * Deseo prohibido - Padre Inácio * Cuento encantado - Patácio Peixoto * Avenida Brasil - Leleco Ary Fontoura * La favorita - Silverio * Acuarela del amor - Jacques Conti * La Cura - Dr. Turídio Guedes * Dinosaurios y Robots - Isaías Junqueira Alves (Zazá) * Gabriela - Corolano Damasceno Otros personajes * La esclava Isaura - Joao * La vida sigue - Jonás Macedo (Paulo Betti) * Dos caras - Misael * Escrito en las estrellas - Jardel (Celso Frateschi) Director de doblaje * Alcatraz * Hostages * Apuesta máxima Enlaces de interés *Entevista a los actores José Luis Orozco junto con Arturo Mercado Jr. y Jesús Barrero sobre el doblaje de Toy Story 3, para el programa "Cinexesos Cine TV" (Cine en Linea.NET) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off